


Isn't This A Little Cliche?

by TheLastOfTheRealOnes



Series: SVT Needs Some Hugs [ON HIATUS I GUESS] [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Forgive Me, M/M, but i did come up with this so be proud please, gotta bounce before the po-po (my teacher) gets here, honestly i've only been a fan of them for around... 2 months i think, lol i'm in school i should be working, no one reads the tags anymore, ok i'm stalling again, okay before I do go though I have to say that this is so cliche, okay i need some help, oml i love it when i do this to myself, probably they will be OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastOfTheRealOnes/pseuds/TheLastOfTheRealOnes
Summary: One of Seungkwan's roomates (read: Jeonghan) sets a curfew for him and his other roomate. (read: Chan) He stays out past his curfew, and holy shit he's gonna get in huge trouble- Oh... Hey you're cute and look cold, wanna get a coffee?





	Isn't This A Little Cliche?

**Author's Note:**

> Lol somehow this was inspired by the girl that sits next to me in my ELA class... (Don't ask me how, I'm not entirely sure but she's a pretty cool person, and like yeah that's all.) Lol

"Hyung! Chan-ah! I'm going out!" Seungkwan grabbed his keys, and placed them in the pocket of his jeans. He was wearing a light blue sweater, that was incredibly soft, and very warm. But just in case, he brought his winter coat. 

"Okay hyung! Be back by 1!" He heard Chan yell back. He smiled to himself.

"Be safe Seungkwan!" He rolled his eyes and walked out the door.

~Little Later~

Seungkwan had left at around 10:00 PM. It was now 12:34, and he knew he would have to go soon. But... That was if he could find his way back. He glanced back and forth between streets, but recognized neither of them.

He frowned and reached for his phone, but to his dismay he couldn't find it. Then he realized that he left it on the kitchen table, so Chan could play games when Jeonghan confiscated the younger's phone. Jeonghan really was their mother.

He muttered a few curses under his breath and decided to just wing it.

~Little Later~

Seungkwan tugged his coat tighter around himself, and blinked a few times. He looked around a few times before crossing the street. It was 1:23 AM, already 23 minutes past his curfew. 

He knew he was probably going to be killed by his motherly roomate (read: Jeonghan) when he got home, but he had gotten lost on his way back from the store. 

After a little while he let out a groan, and stood underneath the awning of a nearby café. He brought his freezing cold hands up to his mouth, and blew on them, rubbing them together to try and make them warm again. He cursed himself once again for not bringing gloves.

He was taken aback when he heard mumbing sounds, and he looked down the street to see another man, glaring at the ground, rubbing his hands together. He cocked his head at the other, and he noticed that they were standing on the street in sweatpants, and a short-sleeved t-shirt. He felt a little bad for them.

"Goddammit, I'm gonna kill Soonyoung!"

Hearing the other mutter in Korean -which was weird because he looked foreign- Seungkwan decided he should talk to them. 

He walked over and smiled at the stranger. "Hi! My name is Seungkwan, and you look a little cold." He held out his jacket and watched with a small smile as the other took it gratefully. 

"Thanks... I'm Hansol." Seungkwan smiled at Hansol, and that's when he got a better look at him. 

He was... Well, to say the least, handsome. Seungkwan especially liked how his long-ish hair was curled, and looked so soft. Feeling his cheeks heat up, he was glad it was dark out, and cold. He had an excuse.

"Hey, um... Wanna grab a drink? You look like you could use some coffee." Seungkwan really hoped that Hansol agreed. (He also wanted to ask if Hansol could help him get back to his apartment...)

"Sure."

They walked inside the café, and ordered their drinks. While they waited for them, Seungkwan asked Hansol if he could use his phone to text Jeonghan. 

"Yeah. Is that your girlfriend?" (Unbeknownst to Seungkwan, Hansol's eyes were downcast as he asked, and he twiddled his thumbs, hoping he was wrong.)

To the other's surprise, Soonyoung started laughing. "No! Jeonghan-hyung is my roomate! He set a curfew I'm supposed to follow, along with our other roomate, but I got lost on the way back..." Hansol smiled at how silly that was.

"What kind of roomate sets a curfew?"

"A mother."

Hansol joined in on the laughing.

A few minutes later Jeonghan texted back.

Unknown

Sent 1:34 AM

Seungkwan... didn't I tell you not to talk to strangers!

OML WHAT IF YOU HAD GOTTEN HURT OR SMTH

AUGH!

Also, Jihoon texted me saying he couldn't get a hold of you

Apparently you're in trouble for telling Jisoo about his crush on Mingyu?

I don't know either of those people, but he sounded mad

LIKE ME

And Chan is upset too

He misses you, idiot!

I'll come pick you up in 30

Seungkwan sighed at the barrage of texts, and Hansol let out a chuckle. 

"Sounds like your hyung really cares about you." Seungkwan nodded fondly.

"Yeah... He does."

Then he looked up at Hansol, who darted his eyes away. Seungkwan felt a twinge in his stomach, and he reached his hand out, holding Hansol's hand.

"Um... I know we just met, but you seem really awesome, and um, do you wanna go out sometime? I MEAN NOT LIKE ON A DATE THAT WOULD BE WEIRD!" Seungkwan wanted to bury his -probably- red face in the snow outside.

"Isn't this a little cliche? Besides, I wouldn't mind if it were a date." Seungkwan blushed darker than a tomato, and he nodded.

Hansol held his phone out once more, and Seungkwan typed his phone number in, and set his contact name as: 

Kwannie <3

"SEUNGKWAN GET HERE SO I CAN BEAT YOUR ASS!"


End file.
